Impress
by citrasama
Summary: AU. Ash was always treated like a kid. Now he wants to impress his girlfriend without failing at all.


I have an update! It's been a while since I posted a oneshot. This is my first pokeshipping oneshot! I'm pretty dang excited since this is my first time focusing on those two. It's usually contestshipping that catches my eye. They are fifteen in this story. Soo time to start!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Misty laughed when they got off the rollercoaster. "Ash! You looked like you were going to die!" she exclaimed, laughing some more. Ash grumbled in embarrassment. What was he thinking? Of course his girlfriend wouldn't be afraid of rollercoasters. He was the scared one.

Ash groaned. "Give me your water bottle," he said, holding his hand out.

"I drank out of it though," Misty said, putting her water bottle in his hand.

"So? It's better this way," Ash said, opening the cap. Misty rolled her eyes. He shut the water bottle and handed it to her. They were there for an hour already. It was their fourth date. Ash was pretty upset that he never got to impress Misty, and they never got to kiss yet since he failed every date. It's not like Ash could just bend down to kiss her, Ash and Misty were the same height.

Usually the guy would be taller, but not in this case. And Ash hated it. Right now, Misty looked four inches taller than him since she was wearing high heels. "Why did you have to wear heels today, Mist?"

"Well we're going out so I have to look nice," Misty said, smiling. "What? Are you upset that I'm taller than you?"

"Maybe," Ash said.

"You're so cute," Misty laughed.

Ash also did not want to be called 'cute' or 'adorable' by his girlfriend. He should be saying that to her. She should be calling him 'awesome,' 'strong,' and 'cool.' Why would someone hot like Misty even ask her out?

The two pretty much snuck out of the house to go to Disneyland. Misty won tickets at a rally. The prize was a one night trip to Disneyland. They met at five in the morning and something was wrong with their plane. It took them an hour for the plane to get fixed. Misty and Ash got to California at one pm. That ruined their plans.

"We should go to the haunted house next," Misty said. Then she smirked. "Who knows? Maybe you'll be scared. Do you want to hold on to my hand when we're in there?"

_That's my line! _Ash wanted to shout. "No." Misty laughed once more, and Ash shoved his hands in his pocket. He didn't want Misty to think he was mad or bored, but he was really pissed.

Misty was so cool and go-with-the-flow. Ash was probably the opposite.

They were in line for the haunted house. Ash wasn't scared. Like he would be scared around Misty.

"What?" she asked. Ash was staring at her.

"I'm not looking at you," he said. It's true he was looking up. Was it going to rain? Misty shrugged. It was their turn to go into the haunted house. They set their stuff in the locker next to the haunted house then walked in. Misty strapped herself in the ride.

Yes, you have to be in a cart for this house. Ash strapped himself in and took a deep breath. _Come on Ash, you can do it this time. I'm sure you've been through scarier things than this. And besides, it's just a ride. _Right after thinking that, he screamed. A bloody skeleton flew right past them which gave Ash a heart attack.

Misty giggled and Ash groaned in frustration. He decided to just close his eyes and pretended to be bored. "Ash, are you scared?" Misty asked.

"Are you?" he said.

_Why does everyone see me like a kid? I'm not a kid anymore. _Ash had to hold on to his head when he left the haunted house. "Want to grab something to eat?" Ash asked. "My treat." Misty smiled and nodded. They went to an ice cream booth and ordered what they wanted. Ash set his hands on his back pockets.

_Shit._

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"My wallet," Ash said.

"What about your wallet?" Misty said. She frowned.

"I think I left it at the haunted house," Ash said. "In the locker."

Misty shrugged. "It's okay. You probably online had like seven dollars in there. Here, I can pay, I have my visa gift card with me." No! He failed again. Ash shook his head.

"Wait right there," Ash ordered, running to the haunted house. He paled when he got there, there was a huge line. He didn't want to just budge. It's rude.

Ash didn't have a choice. Waiting in line would take around twenty five minutes. He tried pushing people aside saying "excuse me" or "pardon me."

"What are you doing?" a finger tapped Ash's shoulder. It was the officer, Jenny. "You know better than to push your way through a line. The ride may be exciting but you must go to the back of the line."

"I'm not here for the ride," Ash said. "I forgot my wallet in the locker."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "So that gives you the permission to budge everyone?" Ash shook his head. Jenny sighed. "What was your locker number? Do you still have your key?"

"Yeah, I forgot to get it," Ash said, holding out his key to her. Jenny took it from him and walked back to the lockers. She came back with his black, leather wallet. "Thanks. I'll be leaving."

Jenny nodded. "Next time, be more responsible."

"I will." Ash turned to take his leave and he went back to Misty who was already paying for the ice cream.

"Ash!" Misty said, licking her ice cream. She held the chocolate ice cream out to him. "The dude said to pay or leave since there were other customers waiting." Ash took the ice cream from her and shoved his wallet back in his pocket.

_I failed again. _"Sorry," Ash apologized, licking his ice cream.

Misty shook her head. "No biggie. This ice cream is really good. Ash, wanna try mine?" she held his ice cream to his mouth and Ash licked it. "Is it good? Let me try yours." She bent down and licked his ice cream

_Indirect kiss._

Ash blushed and started to lick his snack. Misty giggled. "What's wrong?"

"Kiss," Ash said, looking in her eyes. His blush was gone, now Misty was blushing. "Want to?" Misty nodded. Ash reached up and once their lips were two centimeters apart…

Rain fell.

Ash and Misty quickly pulled away and looked up.

It rained harder.

They were soaking wet and Misty went into her bag and pulled out an umbrella. "Hey, Ash, I brought an um—"

"AAAGH!" Ash screamed, not squatting punching the floor. Misty was taken aback; Ash had never _ever _yelled like that when she was there. Did he really hate the rain?

"Ash, it's just rain," Misty said. There were no people around them since they all ran to find shelter.

"Why can't you ever let me be the man for once?" Ash yelled, refusing to look at Misty. Misty squatted down next to him, hugging her knees. "I'm your boyfriend and I want to look cool for once! You always laugh at me and sometimes you still treat me like I'm seven. I want to impress you sometimes, too, Misty!" Misty's eyes widened. "Damn! I bet I sounded like an idiot."

Misty shook her head. "No, Ash."

"No what?" Ash yelled.

"Ash, you don't have to impress me," Misty said. She hid her face in her knees. "You're already cool to me…"

"What?"

Their eyes met and Misty smiled. "Ash, why do you need to impress me? I'm nervous enough when I'm around you…" Ash looked surprise. "I try to keep my cool around me since I don't want to look like a fool. If you act any cooler, I won't be any match to you."

Ash blushed for two reasons. One; what Misty said. Two; Misty's appearance. All her clothes were wet and she looked… Ash was so embarrassed. He let out this entire outburst of nothing. "At least I finally know how you think, Ash." Misty winked.

"Ha ha," Ash said, rolling his eyes. "Well now I've made a fool of myself."

"No, Ash," Misty said. "We should get to our hotel now. I think they're closing." Misty stood up slowly and Ash took off his black jacket. "Wear this. I know it's wet, but just wear it." Misty nodded and wrapped the wet black jacket around her. They started to leave and Misty smirked. "What?"

"Did you do that so you can impress me?" Misty asked.

Ash smirked. "Maybe." He wrapped his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "or maybe I just don't want other guys to check you out." Misty blushed and Ash kissed her lips softly. "What's wrong, Misty?"

Misty covered her face with her hands. "Damn, Ash."

"Did I get you this time?" Ash asked, laughing. Misty punched his arm playfully; a pink blush was spread across her face.

Guess he was able to impress her today.

* * *

**This story was really hard to write. Though I'm happy with the ending, even thought it's a little cliché and cheesy. **

**Kay, what were your thoughts?**

**~Citra**


End file.
